The Competition
The Competition A new character named Zach comes to Elmore and challenges Darwin to bubble blowing competition. Characters Zack Darwin Gumball Minor Characters Penny Nicole Anais Miss simian Transcript -At home, dinner table- Gumball: Darwin, did you know some guy is coming over to our house? Darwin: Really? Who? Gumball: I don't know yet. Mom went to pick him up Darwin: *jumps up and down* I can't wait! Anais: *comes into dinner table room* You guys are exited that some stranger is going to stay at our house for a while? Darwin: Yup Anais: *shakes head* Wow you guys can be dumb sometimes. Gumball: Thanks sis -Car pulls up in front of house- Anais: There is mom. Gumball and Darwin: Yay! *go to front yard* -Zack and Nicole get out of car- Nicole: Guys, this will be your roommate for awhile. His name is Zack. Gumball: Hey there! *pulls out hand to shake* Zack: 'Sup? *shakes hand* Darwin: Hi there, I'm Darwin. Zack: *Looks angry* I know who you are. Darwin: Uh... *Looks nervous* Nicole: Well I'm going to work. See you guys later. -Nicole leaves- Everyone: Bye! Gumball: So Zack, what do you want to do first? Zack: I want to face Darwin in a bubble blowing competition! Darwin: Why? Zack: 'Cause I want to see who can blow a bigger bubble! Gumball: Looks like we're going to have a little fight. Darwin: But I'm a pacifish. Gumball: It's not a real fight. Darwin: Oh. Zack: *puts gum in mouth* Gumball: Zack, not now, later. Zack: OK. -Next day at school- Darwin: Zack, you're going to our classroom?! Zack: Yeah, I just signed up. Miss simian: Class, this is our new student, Zack! Class: Hi, Zack! Zack: Hi. *goes to sit right next to Penny and Gumball* Gumball: Dude, you sit here. Zack: That's where Miss Simian told me to sit down. Penny: Welcome to Elmore, Zack. Zack: *Blushes* Hi, Penny. Darwin: Dude, are you blushing?! Zack: No! Darwin: You're face is red. Zack: Darwin, shut it. Penny: Uh... Zack: Darwin and I are going to have a competition on Saturday. You coming? Miss Simian: Stop talking! Zack: Sorry, Miss Simian. -At home- Gumball: Zack, you were blushing when Penny was talking to you. Why? Zack: Just nervous, I guess. Gumball: Hmm... -Saturday- Zack: Ready, Darwin? Darwin: I guess... Zack: *Puts gum in mouth* Cool. Darwin: *Breathing in* Gumball: "OK guys, ready? Zack: *Thumbs up* Darwin: *Shakes head* Gumball: "OK start in 3... 2... 1...GO! Zack and Darwin start blowing bubbles Gumball: Hmm... -1 min later- Gumball: If no one pops their bubble, it's a tie. -Zack and Darwin's bubbles pop- Gumball: Wow. Zack: So who won? Darwin: Yeah who won? Gumball: It looks like a tie. Zack: What?! Gumball: Your and Darwin's bubbles popped at the same time. Zack: Seriously? Gumball: Yup. Zack: I demand a rematch! Gumball: Ok... Gumball: 3..2..1.. GO! -1 minute later- Gumball: Seems no one bubbles pop out! Zack: (popped Darwin's bubble with his claws) Darwin: Hey! that's cheating! Gumball: Sorry, the official rules of Elmore All-Kind Sports And Competition says "cheating is extremely legal" (Gumball shows the rules book) Darwin: Written by Zack W.?! Gumball: Wait a minute... (flashbacks when in the school) You're the one who almost destroy my reputation and my identity! Zack: Why? do you want to be a loser forever? END OF TRANSCRIPT FOR NOW Gallery Category:Transcrpit Category:Gallery Category:Episodes